


Keep Talking (Your Voice Looks Beautiful)

by Not_You



Category: Watchmen (Comic), Watchmen - All Media Types
Genre: Drug Use, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Time, LSD, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Trippy, old fic, rorschach got dosed oops, what with the drugs and all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 15:01:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10744083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_You/pseuds/Not_You
Summary: "Keep talking, your voice looks beautiful."To his own ears, Rorschach sounds as though he's underwater, and as Daniel keeps up a breathless, desperate barrage of speech, telling him about every bird of prey that ever lived, his words come out as sky blue smoke, and Rorschach stares up at them as they swirl and fill the room and the vault of double-helixed heaven the ceiling has become.





	Keep Talking (Your Voice Looks Beautiful)

"Keep talking, your voice looks beautiful." 

To his own ears, Rorschach sounds as though he's underwater, and as Daniel keeps up a breathless, desperate barrage of speech, telling him about every bird of prey that ever lived, his words come out as sky blue smoke, and Rorschach stares up at them as they swirl and fill the room and the vault of double-helixed heaven the ceiling has become. He's flat on his back in what he vaguely understands to be the bathtub. It's so much more than that, of course. 

It was bad before, with the dark and the bugs. Police sirens had howled outside all the windows, and Rorschach knew they were looking for him. But they were looking for a human, so he had stripped down to nothing but his mask. Without clothes and without a face, who would recognize him? The walls shimmered and melted, and the jerky trails left behind his movements made him see himself as a spider with a thousand thousand loathsome arms. He had screamed and screamed and crawled into a dark place that turned into a coffin and he had seen his mother with her throat eaten out by Drano, opening her arms to him with a wide, wet whore's leer.

Daniel had pulled him out. Daniel had wrapped warm, living arms around him and whispered, "Whatever you're seeing, it's not real. Nothing's real and there's no reason for you to see anything scary." Each word had hummed through his whole body, warming him and calming him. He had gone limp, realizing that Daniel was right. It would all be okay if he let it. And if Daniel didn't let go.

Now Daniel is inside him, and he has no words for how good it feels or what it means to him. It seems like there is time for galaxies to be born within every thrust, and he can't even hate his mother for making this dirty, because he can't hate anyone right now. There are tears streaming down his face, and he doesn't even know if it's his face or Rorschach's anymore. He doesn't know if he's hard or not, and it doesn't matter.

Daniel had tried to resist. Tried to pull away from Rorschach's clinging limbs and softly hungry mouth, but any time he did Rorschach would start hyperventilating again and the shadows would get long and grow claws. Even then, pressing him down in the bathtub, the porcelain cooling his feverish skin, Daniel had tried to just rest there, to be a steady-breathing blanket. 

But the texture of his clothes made Rorschach think he was a doll, left there to lull him until the trap could spring, so he had had to strip and press skin to skin, whispering, "I'm real. I'm real, it's okay. You're okay." Rorschach had clung to him, whining and begging and pulling him closer, rubbing against him. Dan's hard cock had been so silky smooth, so warm and soft and good in the palms of his hands that it was hopeless. A mixture of precome and saliva had been enough, Rorschach so relaxed that there had hardly been any pain.

"Fuck, Rorschach!" Dan sounds strangled, and the ethereal wreaths of his voice pulse at a specific frequency that Rorschach is sure is understood by every organism on earth. "I'm sorry buddy, I'm not sure how much longer I can-" He bites his lip, so close to coming it hurts. "Oh shit. I can't-- god, you're so--" He cries out and buries his face in Rorschach's neck. Even though he's babbling an apology when he finally lets go, his wild cry washes the room in gold, and Walter grins as it starts to flake down off the ceiling. He's pretty sure he can control it with his mind, and he rubs Daniel's back as he tries to tell him about it, and to tell him how much he loves him.

He'll come down in eight hours, becoming more and more relieved as things come back into focus. His clothes will be neatly folded and pressed, and Daniel will feed him a massive breakfast to help replenish his strength. He'll make a crack about listening to him about not touching anything at the scene of a drug bust next time, and Rorschach will manage a chuckle to keep things all right. He'll try to pretend not to remember how it felt to have Daniel melting inside him, but he won't be able to live with a lie that big.


End file.
